Phineas Flynn
| image = Phineas Image Proposition 5.jpg | caption = | image2 = Phineas says in two weeks.jpg | caption2 = Teenage Phineas | gender = Male | age = Less than 15 (officially), but presumably 7"Act Your Age"12 years oldPhineas and Ferb's Quantum BoogalooUser:Topher208/Dan Povenmire CorrespondenceTalk:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo (He is a year older since "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") 17 or 18 in "Act Your Age" | height = Season 1 was shorter than Isabella, Season 2 about the same height as Isabella, Early Season 3 is exactly the same height as Isabella, A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas to present, taller than Isabella | nationality = American | hometown = Danville | born = Summer less than 15 years ago | profession= Student (on vacation), Engineer, Scientist, Toy designer, Fashion designer, Pilot, Singer, several others... | band = Phineas and the Ferb-Tones | pband = Lyrics, Lead Guitar, Frontman | affiliations = Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, Har D Har Toy Company, The Baljeatles | signature = Phineas' Signature.jpg | parents = Unnamed father Linda Flynn (mother) | stepparents = Lawrence Fletcher (step-father) | siblings = Candace Flynn (sister) | stepsiblings = Ferb Fletcher (step-brother) | grandparents = Clyde Flynn (grandfather) Betty Jo Flynn (grandmother) Reginald Fletcher (step-grandfather) Winifred Fletcher (step-grandmother) | pets = Perry the Platypus (their favorite) Bucky (deceased) Goldie (released) Steve | title2 = Other relatives | other2 = Lorraine (great-aunt) A Scottish step-cousin three step-cousins named Beckham two step-cousins named Pelé Eliza Fletcher (Step-cousin) | title3 = Aunt and Uncle | other3 = Tiana Webber and Bob Webber | title4 = | other4 = | title5 = Counterpart | other5 = Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) | image3 = Phineas in Park Form.jpg | caption3 = Phineas in "live" form. | first = "Rollercoaster" | last = "O.W.C.A. Files" | voice = Vincent Martella Danny Jacob (singing, occasionally) Robert F. Hughes (as an old man) | video = |loveinterests = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (future girlfriend)|friends = Baljeet Tjinder Buford Van Stomm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro}} is a young boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and step-son of Lawrence Fletcher. He is one of the three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household, with a disapproving older sister Candace and a step-brother, from Lawrence's side of the family, under the alias of Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert secret agent. As an incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative, persistent, and able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his step-brother. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. Biography Early life "]] Born in America in the 1990s, Phineas lives in the town of Danville. When he was an infant, his mother, Linda who was a single parent at the time met and fell in love with British archaeologist, Lawrence Fletcher at a Love Händel concert. When Linda and Lawrence married, Phineas and Candace gained Lawrence as a step-father and his son Ferb as a step-brother. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") For his entire life, Phineas was raised in a reconstituted family, but is fully accustomed to it as if it were an average American family. Linda herself often mistakes him to being Lawrence's biological son. ("It's About Time!") Phineas and his step-brother Ferb have shared an enduring relationship, not only as step-siblings, but as best friends. They possess a common overactive imagination which has become the driving force behind their technical ability. He cherishes the memories he has shared with Ferb from their early childhood, but feels he had over romanticized some of them. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") Every year from Phineas's birth, his family, often inviting some friends with them, would visit and stay at Clyde and Betty Jo Flynn's home in the mountains. Recently, Phineas would call the place Camp Phineas and Ferb. ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") Summer adventures One of Phineas's first plans was training monkeys to juggle bicycles (in the Original Story Pitch, a little bit before building the Coolest Coaster Ever). An early activity he participated in was going to a state fair and going on a "lame" roller coaster, which only went up a few feet, then dropped down in and was over after only about 3 seconds ("Rollercoaster"). On the first day of one summer, Phineas built an extremely large roller coaster, dubbing it the Coolest Coaster Ever. After this, he built a beach in their backyard and remodeled Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Candace Loses Her Head"). Phineas was famous for a day due to his formation of the band Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, a mega one-hit wonder band. His band included Ferb Fletcher, and Fireside Girls Troop 46231. The band was offered by mega record company Huge-O-Records to be a client, but passed it down a la diva-tantrum. The band performed for the last time at Googolplex Mall, performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" with Phineas's sister, Candace ("Flop Starz"). Phineas was one of the first successful time travelers, reconstructing a time machine in the local museum. Traveling to 300 million B.C., Phineas and Ferb were accidentally accompanied by Candace. The time machine was destroyed by a T-Rex, and while Candace completely lost it, the boys took the time to practice patience, and waited for a message Phineas sent to get to the present. After a while, Isabella and her Fireside Girls troop showed up and rescued them. A lightning bolt struck the power cord on the machine, providing enough power for them to return back home ("It's About Time!"). Phineas is responsible for reuniting the band Love Händel for one night in honor of his parents' wedding anniversary. Phineas had no trouble convincing Danny, but needed to convince Bobbi Fabulous and Swampy through song. Eventually, the band finally performed ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), and it seems they have stayed together, as they were featured in several episodes afterwards as well. Phineas and his step-brother went into space, in order for them to see a star that their father named after them. Their sister accidentally tagged along, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and that they owned it. After a while, they returned home, where Phineas was asked to go to a dance by Isabella. And he accepted stating that he and Ferb will see her there, because he didn't realize she meant a date with just the two of them ("Out to Launch"). As the middle months approached, Phineas and his friends formed Aglet Aid to raise awareness for Phineas's new found joy, aglets. The aid proved successful, and raised awareness all through Danville. A concert raised bigger awareness, but all memory of the day was erased thanks to Heinz Doofenshmirtz ("Tip of the Day"). He and his brother's interest in the creature "Nosey" caused them to go searching for it at Lake Nose on their trip there. Riding the boat Nosebud, they eventually found the beast and learned he was a kind and gentle creature, but allowed him to live his life in peace away from the eye of the media ("The Lake Nose Monster"). They as well helped their friend, Baljeet, with building a portal to Mars for his science fair project ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). A few days later, Baljeet asked them for their help with winning a giant watermelon contest. During this time, Heinz Doofenshmirtz caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Phineas and everyone else, as it did not look different ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"). Phineas received a new pet, Goldie. He and Ferb built a backyard aquarium for her, complete with whales, dolphins, and octopi to keep her company. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's creation froze the aquarium, and it was released into the wild after being accidentally (and unknowingly) pushed by Candace ("Backyard Aquarium") ".]] Phineas and Ferb discovered an alien named Meap in their backyard one day. Phineas states that Meap is the one of the most adorable things in the world. When Meap ran off, Phineas went out to search for him with a tracker while Ferb repaired his spaceship. He later revealed to Isabella that he thought she was very cute. They discovered that Meap was really an intergalactic security agent, and helped him defeat his nemesis, Mitch ("The Chronicles of Meap"). One night, while Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Perry disappears into his lair and is told by Major Monogram that he will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Perry then leaves the following morning, leaving Phineas in a state of depression and sadness. Phineas decides to host an awareness campaign (much like he did for the aglets) and sings a song about Perry. Perry then arrives, cheering Phineas up automatically ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Phineas, Ferb, Candace, their parents, and Isabella get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Lawrence asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Phineas and Ferb do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Candace tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland).("Swiss Family Phineas") On a visit to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and their uninvited "friend", Irving goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis ("Atlantis"). On Tri-State Area Unification Day, Phineas and his friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Love Händel perform. Buford makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Phineas took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Phineas and his friends continues the parade by simply pulling wagons ("Hip Hip Parade"). Upon realizing that their skate track would be too dangerous to complete without a specialized suit, Phineas and Ferb decide to construct a suit that would aid in survival in the completion of the skate track. After completing the track, the two suddenly hear a call for help and are dragged into being Danville's superheroes, the Beak. They find themselves engaged against Khaka Peü Peü over the possibility of either the best or worst day ever. After a series of battles, the boys reveal their true identity after realizing that Khaka Peü Peü had never had a best day ever. Soon after, Khaka Peü Peü is forced away by his wife and the boys and everyone else head home for snacks. ("The Beak") When Linda agrees to become part of the 80's Reunion Concert, Lawrence becomes worried and reluctant. In order to put Lawrence at the same level as Linda, Phineas and Ferb decide to make him into a used-to-be famous singer. ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!") On the day of Phineas's birth, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford compile a series of their favorite moments with Phineas. All the while, Phineas embarks on a scavenger hunt. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") Inspired by the outdated effects of the magic carpet ride scene in The Pinhead Pierre Show!, Phineas and Ferb decide to make their own version of a magic carpet ride. ("Magic Carpet Ride") Phineas and Ferb were practicing their spit takes when Candace called on them to help her fix her ruined hair. They invented a hair growth machine that Candace promptly misused against Phineas' instructions in order to speed up the process. As a result, the boys had to later come to Candace's aid again to blow away the excess hair before she was captured by Mrs. Johnson who mistook her appearance for that of an endangered tangerine orangutan. ("Bad Hair Day") After Buford explained his mishap with the Meatloaf Festival's bounce house, Phineas launched into a heart-felt speech about the untapped potential in a bounce house for bigger kids. The boys then constructed a giant bounce house that they filled with helium to make it fly. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford played in the bounce house until landing at the festival. Phineas and Ferb then went to get some meatloaf on a stick. ("Meatloaf Surprise") Teen years/Adult life During high school, Phineas developed romantic feelings toward Isabella, but fearing that his feelings for her would be unrequited, he never admitted to them. Phineas did very well for himself in his older teen years, as evidenced by a shin-deep pile of acceptance letters he received from colleges and universities around the world. After a period of indecisiveness regarding which of these schools he should attend, he eventually found himself torn between two choices: Danville University or Tri-State State College. Near the end of that summer, he learned that Isabella had been harboring a crush on him for many years, and after finding out that she was leaving for college two weeks earlier than most because of the many extracurricular activities she was involved in at the school, he attempted to track her down so he could admit his feelings to her before she left. He eventually found her in front of his house, where she had been waiting to say good-bye to him before leaving. Here, the two finally admitted their feelings for each other. After learning that the school Isabella will be attending will be Tri-State State, Phineas decided that he would go to that school too so he could begin a romantic relationship with her. They happily embraced, with the promise that they would see each other again in two weeks, at the start of the semester. ("Act Your Age") The following events may or may not have been re-written due to time-travel intervention: Twenty years after they built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Phineas had earned an award that was presented to him in Switzerland. Prior to that, either he or Ferb married Isabella, as Candace's future children recognized her as a younger "Aunt Isabella". Which of the two married her was not stated ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Personality The most notable trait of Phineas is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. He is almost always in a good cheerful mood. As intelligent and industrious as he is, however, Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded. It is possible that Phineas inherited this shortcoming from his mother considering how she always ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and how she has always neglected to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. ("What Do It Do?") Being a rational and calm person, Phineas isn't easily angered or irked. However, he has been shown to be innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). On very rare occasions, Phineas's temper has been flared. The first traces of Phineas's aggravated side were seen when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger ("Out to Launch") and when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as a secret agent. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged. That time was on the day of the Summer Solstice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment when he needed for her to swallow her pride and settle for the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Physical Appearance Phineas has short, spiky deep red hair, a triangle shaped head with a large pointy nose, and large, dark blue eyes. He has three freckles near his temple. His height is not revealed yet, but he seems to be slightly shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. Phineas also has a slight but noticeable slouch. It is uncertain whether this is a medical condition (possibly pertaining to the size of his head), or formed of simple habit. As a toddler, Phineas wore a white t-shirt, blue overalls and black shoes. Currently, Phineas wears an orange and off-white striped t-shirt, blue cargo shorts with large pockets, and blue high-top sneakers with no noticeable socks. He also wore this outfit as a toddler and preschooler. Phineas's swimsuit consists of an orange pair of swimming trunks with a white cloud pattern, with dark blue sandals to match. For winter, he wears a dark blue jacket over a white turtleneck sweater, dark grey snow pants, grey gloves, and a red snow hat in the snow. He has grey boots with this outfit ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"); he wears a light blue turtleneck sweater with a snowman on the front in place of his regular ("A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). His indoor winter clothes are a variant of his summer clothes; a long-sleeved orange and off-white striped shirt, and blue cargo pants. ("Happy New Year!") For bedtime, his PJ's are striped orange with a white neckline and cuffs ("Brain Drain") and later on is orange with white stripes with an off-white turnover collar with buttons. In "Act Your Age", as a tween, Phineas' hair was slicked back instead of spiky, and wears a gold buttoned shirt, slate blue cargo shorts, and bluish-grey sneakers with white laces. Also in "Act Your Age", as a young adult, Phineas' head is nearly the same as when he was younger, but with his hair slightly longer and returned to its usual spiky hairstyle. His height still remains unclear, but he seems to be a whole head shorter than Ferb and a bit taller than Isabella.He now wears a gold T-shirt with an orange stripe layered over an off-white long sleeved shirt, jeans, and dark blue sneakers similar to the ones wore as a kid. Skills Phineas has proven himself to possess numerous talents and skills. Like his brother, he possesses an overactive imagination that is the driving force behind his endeavors. He can work very well with tools and has exceptional knowledge and prowess with construction. What distinguishes him from others of his age group is his ability to engage in feats largely amplifying that of others his age. He also has been shown to be a good singer. When given the opportunity to sing, he seizes it and delivers with remarkable vocal proficiency and smoothness. Along with this, he can play a number of musical instruments, including and possibly not limited to the stand-up bass, the guitar, the bass guitar, the organ, the piano, the tambourine, and the drums. Phineas appears to be able to work very well as an investigator, having been able to track down and locate Candace's Mary McGuffin doll based on eyewitness testimony after it was mistakenly sold in their garage sale. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Relationships Family Ferb Fletcher Ferb is not just Phineas's step-brother, he is also his best friend. If it wasn't for Ferb, the wild and crazy days that they have together would not happen. Phineas is very kind to Ferb. Phineas often tells people anything that needs saying (as Ferb doesn't talk much and is more of a "man of action") and once asked Ferb to go to a store, but not before handing him a note with what they wanted on it (so Ferb didn't have to ask) ("Rollercoaster") ("I Scream, You Scream") The two have known each other almost their whole lives, and spend almost every second of the day with each other. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" "Nerds of a Feather'). Perhaps the greatest example of the two's everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than Ferb ("Rollercoaster"). Candace Flynn Candace is Phineas's biological sister who always tries to expose their schemes. Phineas never seems to be worried, upset, or angry when she yells, "I'm telling mom!" (Occasionally, he will affably reply, "Okay, tell her what?") In fact, he just thinks that all they're doing is innocent (which it is). He appears to love Candace very much and always treats her very nicely despite the fact that she rarely gives them that kind of treatment back when it comes to their schemes, and often offers her a prominent role in one of the plans he devises, assuming that she will have fun ("Rollercoaster," Flop Starz," et al.). Additionally, he admires her to some degree and seems oblivious to her fears and discomforts. Many of his plans are attempts to help her (example: learning to parallel park), and he was very concerned about what they were going to do on her birthday. Candace sees herself as the only adult in the family and is constantly trying to get the boys in trouble, but she often quickly puts aside her threat to call Mom if she sees potential benefit for herself (usually involving Jeremy) or for someone important to her (example: saving her parents' anniversary) in their scheme. Despite trying to get them busted, her actions seem motivated merely by resentment that they can get away with such spectacular schemes, and not any real malice, though her resentment seems to grow as the series progresses. This usually makes her look bad. She does begin to partake in some of Phineas & Ferb's summer projects as the series continues, but the "urge to bust" is still on her mind ("Rollercoaster", "Traffic Cam Caper", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Candace Loses Her Head", "Not Phineas and Ferb","The Great Indoors"). During Phineas's birthday, after Candace unknowingly gets him exactly what he wanted for his birthday, he tells her that she's "The best sister ever" ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda is Phineas's biological mom. He is always polite and honest to her. She never questions the boys because every time they do something, it almost magically disappears, mostly due to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's crazy inventions. Linda seems to think it's all their spectacular imaginations. He seems to have inherited his obliviousness from his mother. He cares for her extremely, and has gone to such extents as to making a huge bash for her birthday. He was also very concerned and even a little guilty when he forgot about it ("Mom's Birthday"). Both he and Ferb were aware of Linda's past as a Pop Star named Lindana ("Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). Lawrence Fletcher Phineas is very kind to his step-dad and, since he's known him as a dad all his life, calls him "Dad". Lawrence has come across Phineas and Ferb's schemes, but it does not seem to faze him. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). Perry the Platypus Perry is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus. When Phineas and Ferb first bought Perry, they originally wanted to name him Bartholomew, but on the ride home from the pet store, they changed it to Perry. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Perry goes on different spy missions without either of them knowing. He usually ends up cleaning up their daily plan before Mom gets home. Phineas usually explains that platypuses like Perry "don't do much". Phineas appears to care extremely for Perry ("Rollercoaster", "Oh, There You Are, Perry," et al.). Phineas often wonders where Perry goes when they can't find him, as he asks "Hey, where's Perry?" (or something to that effect) ("Rollercoaster" et al.). Phineas was angry when he found out Perry's secret identity during their trip to the 2nd Dimension, thinking that Perry hadn't trusted him enough to reveal his identity before. However, Phineas soon regained his trust in Perry worked with him to escape from the Heinz Doofenshmirtz of the 2nd Dimension, even before learning that Perry had really hidden his secret agent identity to avoid being relocated (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). Bucky Bucky and Phineas seemed to be quite close as evidence by Lawrence trying to protect him from knowing that he was deceased. Bucky got sick and ran off to live on kindly Ol' Simmons Farm. ("It's About Time!") Friends Phineas is very popular around Maple Drive. The other neighborhood children enjoy his and Ferb's activities, nearly always taking part in them. This is possibly how he met his closer friends ("Rollercoaster", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Raging Bully", "Gaming the System"). Phineas normally takes on his activities with a main "circle" of friends. Buford Van Stomm is in this group; in the past, he more so bullied Phineas, though the two became very close friends after some time ("Gaming the System", "Raging Bully"). Baljeet Tjinder is another. He asks for Phineas and Ferb's help regularly, even setting up a "Baljeet signal" hologram for them to speak in needed situations. Phineas helps him happily ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Unfair Science Fair"). He also has a friend named Irving, who is the self-proclaimed fan of Phineas and Ferb. He isn't as prominent as Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, but is seen more often than Django Brown. ("Hide and Seek, "What Do It Do?", "Atlantis", "Nerds of a Feather", "The Doof Side of the Moon") Another friend to a lesser extent is Django Brown ("Jerk De Soleil," "Greece Lightning," "Oil on Candace"). He was briefly friends with Carl, but was unaware that he was undercover for a O.W.C.A. mission. ("Undercover Carl") Fireside Girls Troop 46231 act in the group, under work for their troop leader, Isabella. (They have helped Phineas and Ferb 52 times as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") The only reason they help is because Isabella wants to see Phineas. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro A notable friend of Phineas is Isabella, a girl around his age living across the street from his current place of residence. His relationship with her as a friend has proven to be very durable, however he is almost completely (if not absolutely) oblivious of her love and admiration for him. It is well known by everyone that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the across the street neighbor of Phineas and Ferb, has a huge crush on Phineas. She comes over every day to hang out with him (and Ferb) and help them with their daily projects. Though, despite her occasional flirting, Phineas was completely unaware of her crush on him for many, many years. Phineas has been shown to exhibit more and more affection toward Isabella as the series has progressed. In "Rollercoaster", he seems to be rather indifferent to her, but in many later episodes, including "Gaming the System", "That Sinking Feeling", "The Beak", and "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", Phineas has been shown to really enjoy her company. In Night Of The Living Pharmacists, Phineas immediately began to worry once Isabella was separated from his group. The two often dance together, and as Phineas considers Isabella to be one of his closest friends, she is usually the most likely person he will choose to pair up with during team sports and activities, other than Ferb. Phineas also expresses great concern whenever Isabella is in trouble, and the two often rescue each other from dangerous situations. In the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, Phineas appeared to be happily surprised after Isabella kissed him, revealing that he'd likely easily come to return her feelings if they had been allowed to keep their memories of that moment. Though, in "Act Your Age", Phineas openly admits that he didn't consciously start thinking about Isabella in a romantic way until around high school. After being made aware of her having a crush on him as well, the two eventually began a romantic relationship in college. Stacy Hirano A candace's best friends. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz For a long time, Phineas had no idea that his pet platypus Perry had the continuous mission to fight the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz and prevent him from taking over the Tri-State Area. For that reason, he was completely unaware that Dr. Doofenshmirtz even existed, although he has been the reason for several weird things that have happened in Phineas's life. (For example, Doofenshmirtz is very often the cause of the disappearance of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.) Phineas first personally met Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he and Ferb unwittingly crashed into his Other-Dimensionator. After that, the boys excused themselves, strikes up an acquaintance with Doofenshmirtz and even repaired the Other-Dimensionator for him (and made it work). Phineas showed some respect for Doofenshmirtz as an inventive "elderly" at the beginning, but that seemed to change after he discovered that Doofenshmirtz was not a harmless pharmacist, but an evil scientist. He was even mad at Perry for not warning him about Doofenshmirtz. However, Doofenshmirtz acted very friendly towards Phineas and Ferb for the whole movie. He referred to them as "fellas" and even seemed to care for them. He seemed shocked when the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz gave his General Perry The Platyborg the command to hurt the boys. Later, he even helped them stop the Norm Bots invasion caused by his alternate counterpart. After the invasion, Phineas and Doofenshmirtz completely forgot about each other, due to the Amnesia-inator of the O.W.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Later in the summer, they crossed paths again to save Danville from a zombie apocalypse-like situation Doofenshmirtz accidentally started when his latest scheme went awry, resulting people transforming into mindless clones of Doofenshmirtz. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, the only members of their group who were still themselves and had traced the origin of the infection to Doof's building, where they found him along with Candace and Vanessa. Upon discovering that water would work to turn everyone back to normal, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Vanessa, and Doofenshmirtz all worked together to build a vortex sprayer to attach to a Danville water tower and save the city. At one point, Doofenshmirtz suggested they include a personal favorite of his, a self-destruct button, but Phineas was quick to shoot him down there. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") Gallery Catchphrases Memorable Quotes *"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" (Most episodes) *"We either need more days of summer, or more of us." *"Hey, where's Perry?" (Some episodes) *"Greetings, movers and shakers!" *"So, Ferb, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" *"What do I look like, a fool?" (Wearing a royal fool outfit) *"Have we learned nothing from Mary Shelley's Frankenstein?" *"Nah. I like to keep moving forward." *"Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win." *"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages; may I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! The coolest... coaster... EVER!" *"Look! They've started their own overpriced coffee franchise! That's so '90s." *"Follow up single? Who do you think we are? Some two-bit hack who will keep writing new songs just because you'll pay us obscene amounts of cash!? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! Good day to you, sir!" *''(in Candace's imagination)'' "Good thinking, Ferb. We'll put these decoys up so Candace thinks we're doing nothing. And then while Candace isn't looking, we'll do something!" *"Oh my gosh, Ferb. I can't believe it! I've never noticed how soft our carpets are." *"We rotate out with the board of selectmen." *"What do you say Ferb, it'll give you a chance to work on your seaweed rap! Ya know- (Makes rapping noises). *"Clive Addison! We're your biggest fans!" *"Bless you, Perry the Platypus!" *"Wait, ooooh, Perry level!" *"GET ON THE TRIKE!" *"YOU'RE A SECRET AGENT"!?" *"Put your hand down, Ferb." *"No, Perry, we do not bite the elderly." *"I know what you mean, Ferb. It does seem like more than 104 days." *"Yes, yes I am." (In response to "Aren't you a little to young to do projects?") *"Really, Candace?! Do you have any idea what you just did?! *I'm revoking your S.H.E.D. card. You have to go! Now! Songs See Songs sung by Phineas Flynn '' Background Information * In the Original Story Pitch, which became the episode "Rollercoaster", there was a line where Candace refers to Phineas as a 9 year old. However, this is most likely their mental age rather than than their physical age, because after testing with audiences revealed a wide age range identified with the character, producers decided to keep their ages vague (so they could be precocious). To most of the audience, the first lyrics in the theme song imply that they are at least eight. However, in one episode, after Phineas says "I've been coming here since I was little." he adds "Well, little-''er", which would qualify him as six years old. ("Put That Putter Away"). Phineas's age is now officially "less than 15" (Dan Povenmire Correspondence). However, as of "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", both boys are stated to be approximately 10 years old. They time-travel twenty years into the future, and Future Linda states that Phineas and Ferb are 30 then. Therefore, they are around 10 at present. However, the line 'The 12th annual Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas special' in "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" may reveal that they are 12 years old. "Act Your Age" has Phineas about to attend college and is set ten years after the events of the series, placing Phineas at around 7-8 during the events of the series, as he would be 18 at the time of "Act Your Age." * Phineas is the same age as Ferb. The reason the boys are stepbrothers is because producers wanted them to be the same age, but not twins, and be more than just friends. * In earlier episodes, Buford often called Phineas "Dinner Bell", usually in an intimidating way. Though as the series has progressed and the two have gradually become friends, Buford has referred to Phineas by this nickname much less often. * He was the first character of the show created. * Phineas's motto is "Keep Moving Forward", just like Walt Disney.As stated by Phineas in "Raging Bully" * Phineas seems to have problems with his spelling sometimes. ("Rollercoaster", "It's About Time!"). * Phineas's other motto is "Seize the day", which is a line in Today is Gonna Be a Great Day. * Phineas is named after Phileas Fogg, the main character of the Jules Verne story Around the World in Eighty Days,The Creators Of "Phineas And Ferb" Answer Your Questions whose name is sometimes erroneously given in adaptations as Phineas Fogg. * In "Vanessassary Roughness", he was shown sitting in the front seat of Mom's car; in America, children must be of age 12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10 and in some states must weigh at least 100 lbs. It is most likely that Phineas is 8-10 and is showing unusual intelligence for his age. * Phineas seems to be naturally left-handed, as he has been seen to prefer using his left hand on many occasions. According to the [[Phineas and_Ferb:_Across_the_2nd_Dimension_(video_game)|''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension video game]], he is left-handed. In the TV movie, he is seen playing on the left-handed drum-set, and he bats left-handed. He also received a "left-handed flange tuner" tool from Candace for his birthday ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"). But as he can also use his right hand to write and play instruments, he appears to be ambidextrous, and can play both the right-handed and left-handed guitar. Phineas being left-handed is likely a reference to Dan Povenmire, who is also left-handed. * In "Traffic Cam Caper", you can see Phineas, along with Ferb yawn for the first time after finishing their dinner when they became tired. * In a couple of the early episodes, Phineas's eyebrows are black. In the later episodes, though, they are red. * Phineas has a certain taste in a variety of food, particular favorites including the following: ** He naturally likes his mom's cooking. He remarked on the deliciousness of her tacos in "Journey to the Center of Candace" and enjoys taco night in "The Chronicles of Meap". He looked forward to a supper of fried chicken in "Toy to the World". ** Chocolate cake ("Finding Mary McGuffin") ** Corn dogs ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") ("Unfair Science Fair") ** Meatloaf ("Meatloaf Surprise"). ** Cherry soda ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension") ** Root beer ("Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life") ** Lemonade ("The Lemonade Stand") ("Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension") ** Snow cones, cheese sandwiches ("Perry The Actorpus") * Phineas does not like zucchini ("Doofapus"). * Phineas can play an array of different instruments, including the guitar and violin ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "The Magnificent Few", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Crack That Whip", "Tip of the Day", "Don't Even Blink", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", "The Baljeatles", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "No More Bunny Business", "Robot Rodeo"). * Phineas owns an MP3 ("The Magnificent Few"). * Phineas (as well as his friends) owns a smartphone. ("La Candace-Cabra") * Phineas made a cameo in the June 17, 2010 installment of the ''Lola comic strip by Todd Clark. In this strip, his head's shape is lampshaded by Lola, who decides to "help him" by getting a telethon and tells him that he "can't be the only one with triangle-head syndrome." Interestingly, though Phineas retains his distinctive appearance, his outfit and hair have a different color to avoid copyright. *Phineas does not seem to mind when Isabella says his catchphrases in episodes such as "The Lizard Whisperer", "Cheer Up Candace", and others. He is also the only person who can say her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?". without her getting annoyed. * According to Candace, Phineas, along with his brother Ferb, smell like motor oil and confidence ("Robot Rodeo"). * Phineas seems to be getting taller as the series goes on, which is not at all unusual considering his age. Generally, he is shorter than Isabella and taller than Baljeet. In most of Season 1, he is much shorter than Isabella. In Season 2, he is generally as tall as Isabella. In parts of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!, Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, The Beak, and Bubble Boys, he is taller than Isabella (though it should be noted that this is inconsistent throughout these episodes: sometimes Phineas is taller, sometimes Isabella is taller). In the Christmas special, this could possibly be explained as Phineas having a quick growth spurt, as that episode takes place during the winter after the summer the rest of the series takes place. It should also be noted that as of Season 3, Phineas is consistently as tall as Isabella. This could be related to the fact that girls grow earlier than boys. * He is a fan to the movie series Space Adventure. ("Not Phineas and Ferb", "Nerds of a Feather") * Phineas can solve complicated math problems. ("We Call it Maze") * Phineas's birthday seems to take place near the end of summer since most of their inventions and adventures appeared to have happened before his birthday. ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") * Phineas appears to like and excel at baseball. ("The Chronicles of Meap", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) * Phineas's 3rd favorite number is 5. ("Skiddley Whiffers") * He has a prehistoric ancestor named Phinabunk in "Tri-Stone Area" and another ancestor named Dr. Phineastein in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". * Phineas may undergo stress after a long period of time without building something ("Bully Bromance Breakup") unless he decides to forgo building by choice ("Best Lazy Day Ever" and "Brain Drain"). *He is the first character to have his name in an episode title ("The Fast and the Phineas"). *Phineas's name can be a reference to the novel Phineas Finn. *Phineas's first name plus Ferb's surname, Fletcher, could be a possible reference to the deceased British poet, Phineas Fletcher (1582–1650). *Sometimes Phineas has eyebrows visible, but for most of the time he does not. This goes the same with Ferb. *The only episode to date where Phineas does not physically appear was "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne". Although he still appears in archive footage from the songs. *"Live and Let Drive" is the only episode where Phineas didn't have any lines. *Nearly every time Phineas says "I know what we're gonna do today", an angelic chorus plays in the background. *The school he and Ferb attend is John P. Tristate Elementary ("Doof 101"). *He, along Isabella, has been shown as a baby ("At Last!"), preschooler, his current age, a tween, a teen, as an adult and as an old man ("At Last", "Act Your Age", "Doof Dynasty") *It is very rare for a newborn to smile, like Phineas did in Little Brothers. (At Last) *Phineas speaks the very first and last speaking lines of the series (not counting the special "The O.W.C.A. Files"). *The only time Phineas was shown crying was in "Agent Doof"; though he is technically a baby when that occurred. *Alongside Ferb, Phineas was named #26 on TV's Funniest Animated Stars: A Paley Center for Media Special. Concept Phineas was originally drawn on a piece of butcher paper in a restaurant by Dan Povenmire. He was the first character of the show created. As shown in the Original Story Pitch, Phineas was intended to be slightly feistier, having a little obnoxious attitude, like an annoying little brother. This can be shown in the title song for the pitch, where he responds to "Driving our sister insane!" with "(It's a short drive...)". He appeared to act slightly more annoyed with Isabella's crush on him, which is another difference (him knowing of the crush). Phineas was named when co-creator Dan Povenmire looked at the first drawing of him (which he referred to as "this triangle kid") and decided that he looked like the final name. Thus Phineas was born. Phineas's voice actor, Vincent Martella, makes his voice high pitched to do Phineas. His actual voice is slightly different and deeper. Martella is most famously known for by his work on the show Everybody Hates Chris. Dan Povenmire stated in an interview about Phineas: Voice Vincent Martella (who was known for his work in the sitcom "Everybody Hates Chris") had been chosen to voice Phineas for the pilot episode, and onward. Vincent originally auditioned 5 months before he was chosen, but got no feedback. Co-creator Dan Povenmire was handed a tape of Vincent in "Everybody Hates Chris" and summoned Martella to voice Phineas for the pilot. He designed a wacky voice which the creators deemed wild and crazy. But the creators feared he would tragically lose this when his voice changed, but Vincent was able to retain the wacky and crazy sound, albeit sounding slightly lower than the pilot Phineas. Footnotes External links * Phineas at Character Central pt-br:Phineas Flynn de:Phineas Flynn es:Phineas Flynn he:פיניאס פלין nl:Phineas Flynn pl:Fineasz Flynn vi:Phineas Flynn ru:Финес Флинн Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Flynn family Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Har D Har Category:The Baljeatles Category:Speckies Category:Finkies Category:Candace Flynn Category:P Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Scientists